


Study Buddies

by Veckvalentine



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: And im posting it cuz, Autistic Sakuya, Catch sakuya catching feelings, Featuring, I wrote it a long time ago, Love that growing in love trope, M/M, Nonbinary Ryouta, So i edited it up, also im starting to add subtle details of, i forgot about this, love birds, sakuryou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veckvalentine/pseuds/Veckvalentine
Summary: Sakuya and Ryouta have been friends for an awfully long time. They've hung out and studied plenty of times before. So why does this time feel so different for Sakuya?





	1. Chai Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this oldie I fixed up to post. Gonna make more gay chapters for it so we can all watch Sakuya slowly fall in love.

"A chai tea and a vanilla bean espresso" bellowed a particularly feather ruffled birdie behind the counter. After a repeated shout Ryouta realized it was their order and did a rather awkward hand motion rapidly pointing between themselves and the employee with the beverages. Face hot from embarrassment they grabbed the cardboard serving tray and ambled towards the lounge room of the coffee shop. They scanned the room for their study partner and got distracted by a soft sound hitting their ears. The sound of an awfully beautiful tune echoed from the direction of the piano and it made them smile. They squinted to see it was Sakuya elegantly pushing out the song. Ryouta waddled towards him trying not to drop their drinks. They quietly sat on the bench next to him and set down his bag trying not to disturb him. Sakuya shot them a glance lacking any expression but unbroken focus and nodded to show he noticed them. Ryouta pulled out a few materials and set them between them on the bench and waited patiently. The tune trailed off into a soft ending before Sakuya let out a sigh of relief and shifts in his seat to face Ryouta.

"Hello, Sakuya" Ryouta butted in first with that big smile they always wore.

"Greetings, did you get my coffee," he asked while stretching out.

"Of course my liege," they said in a mock tone and quietly laughed before handing Sakuya his coffee.

"Hardy har your comedy never ceases to amaze me," Sakuya said flatly but gave into a smile before sipping his drink.

"Your song was so beautiful. I had no idea you played." Ryouta smiled genuinely and sipped their drink as well.

Sakuya's eyes grew wide at the comment and he choked a bit on his coffee letting out a few desperate coughs. Ryouta scrambled to pat him on the back and ask multiple times if he was okay. Sakuya breathed in and gently pushed them off.

"I'm fine, thank you. It was just this coffee... They forgot my creamer." he remarked dismissively to sweep the fact he was shocked anyone liked his music under the carpet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to take it back?" Ryouta asked still flush with worry.

"No no, I don't need two bad coffees in one day. I will endure this one with courage" he said in exaggeration.

"What a brave hero" Ryouta mimicked his exaggerated tone "think you can brave through studying too?"

Sakuya groaned but nodded before closing the piano lid and remarking in a whining tone, "okay fine but don't expect me to stay out all night in a place like this. It's not my kind of high-status location"

"Oooh, I'm sorry it's not quite The Rock Dove Cafe" Ryouta giggled and set down two coasters on the lid for them "I like it because it's quiet and the name is cute."

Sakuya rolled his eyes jokingly but traced his eyes of the logo on the cup. 'Momma Bird Brewery' he read to himself remembering how close Ryouta is to their mom and decided to stop insulting the place.

"It's quite nice actually. Good taste for a commoner." he trailed off near the end always finding it a bit hard to give compliments "anyway what curriculum have you prepared for us?"

Ryouta let out an ooh and began bouncing excitedly as they dug through their bag for a moment. Sakuya muffled a laugh of amusement at how cute this birdie was at times. "Aha," they exclaimed pulling out index cards with sloppy handwriting and cartoonish doodles on them "flashcards!"

Sakuya slipped a genuine grin. He couldn't help but think this pudgy pidge was the cutest thing hed ever laid eyes upon. He stared adoringly while they reviewed the material and Ryouta explained why they drew each thing. They were having a surprisingly great time studying when Ryouta had to put down the cards and clench their stomach.

"Ryouta" Sakuya's eyes widened with worry "whats wrong?"

The sick pigeon lifted their head and gave a fake smile, "Don't worry ill be fine."

Sakuya huffed and looked around the room for somewhere comfortable for them to sit.

"Don't feed me such rubbish. I won't be deceived," he said seriously putting Ryouta's materials in their bag.

He looped Ryouta's arm around his shoulders and lifted him up.

"Really Sakuya I'm f-fine really" they mumbled groggily.

Sakuya rolled his eyes and set down the tired bird and himself on a pile of pillows he deemed soft enough. He positioned a few pillows behind his friends head.

"What were you thinking going out while you're this sick, you fool" Sakuya scolded.

Ryouta frowned and mumbled, "I'm uh- I'm always this sick..."

Sakuya's face softened from anger to guilt. How had he not noticed before how often they were late to school or left early to the nurses. He shook his thoughts from his head and pulled a small kit out of his messenger bag.

"Here take this" Sakuya dangled a small bottle in front of their face.

Ryouta looked a little worried so Sakuya let out a sigh and opened it.

"It is a home remedy. My butler makes them for me to keep me from looking as pitiful as you do right now while in public" Sakuya handed the bottle over "just one sip."

Ryouta took the medicine with a reluctant gulp and their face soured. Sakuya ignored the look of discontent and rolled up his sleeves.

"W-what are you doing" Ryouta stuttered worriedly.

Putting the medicine away he said with a serious face, "the medicine doesn't work without belly rubs." 

Their face went hot from embarrassment. _Why did I have to get sick right now_  they wondered. Sakuya slipped one arm under Ryouta and pulled them closer with a huff and lifted their shirt slightly with the other. He noticed the birds face turning exponentially redder by the second and assured them he wouldn't look at their stomach. He began rubbing in slow circular motions. Ryouta slowly comforted and noticed it really was helping the pain and their nausea was fading. They relaxed and rested their head on Sakuya. Now Sakuya being the one to fight flushed cheeks he turned away to pretend to be unphased. Minutes had passed and Ryouta had dozed off.

"Just as well" Sakuya whispered to himself "they will feel better with some rest."

He looked at the frail bird and felt his heart swell. Wrapping his other arm around them he unintentionally fell asleep too.

A loud ringing woke them both up. Ryouta panicked and fumbled around for their phone.

"Hello, hi mom. I'm sorry I'm okay." they answered in a rushed tone " yes I'm okay! Um, I did but I fell asleep. I'll be home soon"

Sakuya unlocked his phone and frowned that his father hadn't called to check on him. He looked at Ryouta carrying on a small conversation with their mother and was slightly envious. He couldn't tell how much time had passed he only hoped Ryouta wouldn't notice the drool he left on the pillows or that he fell asleep at all. Hanging up the phone they looked over at Sakuya and smiled noticing the sleep in his eyes.

"Have a nice beauty nap your highness?" they chuckled while gathering their things.

"I have no idea what you're on about. I would never let my guard down in such a common place." Sakuya rambled less embarrassed by sleeping in a low-class establishment than sleeping all cuddled up to his friend.

Ryouta laughed knowingly and looked down with a smile, "Well I have to go now. I need to make dinner. Do you need me to walk you home?"

Sakuya shook his head feeling that same curious rising in his chest as Ryouta smiled at him, "thank you pauper, but the prince's ride is still waiting for him outside."

His butler always waits outside for him. He would have loved to walk home with them and see their house and come in and meet their mother and see how they cook. Clearing his head of his fantasy thoughts he rose to gather his things too.

"Sakuya... Thank you for taking care of me" Ryouta expressed gratefully.

"Oh don't mention-" his overly prideful tone stopped as the smaller bird gave him a peck on the cheek.

Blood rushing to his cheeks he raised his forearm to cover his face with a shocked look.

Ryouta shyed their eyes away and hurried out calling behind them "see you at school."

"How dare they" he muttered still covering the red in his cheeks "be so cute."

Sakuya stood in awe for a moment. Slowly making his way out after Ryouta he waved to the employees and thanked them for their coffee. The birdie still seemed ruffled and Sakuya hoped they hadn't heard his comment on their coffee, but thought they were more likely just a poor moody retail worker. He approached the door to see Ryouta giving Albert, his previously mentioned butler, an overly happy goodbye. Sakuya felt choked up over his thoughts. How could they be so sweet and wonderful to everyone, even people they didn't know. The two of them were so different. Sakuya couldn't help but wonder why on earth such a beautiful soul wasted their time on him. His thoughts were interrupted as he caught Ryouta's eye and they waved and smiled with such a soft and sweet energy. Knowing they saw him staring made him blush and seeing them be so cute in response only flushed his cheeks pinker. He responded with an awkward smile and tiny wave before Ryouta turned and made their way down the sidewalk. Noticing he was still waving as his friend ran out of view he shook his head and cleared his throat. Opening the door and entering the brisk night air he couldn't shake these new feelings. Looking to the right where Ryouta was moments ago he felt something. Emptiness maybe? He couldn't tell. Maybe he just missed him. Pulling the car door open he greeted his butler who responded with a smug smile.

"What is it, Albert? Why are you looking at me so?" He asked in a rather defensive shrill tone as he slid in and closed the door after him.

"Oh nothing, sir" he looked into the rearview to meet Sakuya's eyes "How was your date?"

"It went rather well act-" Sakuya answered absentmindedly before processing the comment "Wait it was not a date it was a study date- no just a study a study um"

"Meeting, sir?" Albert suggested still smirking.

"Yes yes thank you. A study meeting. We have had several of them together. We do nothing one would on a date" He fumed and his voice faltered when he thought of them cuddled onto the pillows and the small kiss.

"Very well then, sir," He said clearly not convinced.

"Me and Ryouta are just friends. Any suggestion otherwise is folly" He said with a sure tone but feeling very unsure of himself.

"Oh, but of course, sir" Albert nodded slowly his lips still curled upwards "Let us go home then, shall we?"

"Yes yes, we shall" Sakuya answered firmly.

As the fancy car pulled away from the cafe Sakuya leaned on his elbow and stared out the window. He watched the street lights and people blur past. It seemed he felt just the same, blurred. Of course, Sakuya wouldn't say it out loud, especially not to Albert, but something was different tonight. The two had been friends for so long and Sakuya never thought of holding them, getting a kiss from them, or wanting to have dinner with them. They had been friends for so long that Sakuya was quite content with just that, but now he wasn't so sure. With a gulp he really admitted it to himself, He was falling for his best friend.


	2. Spilling Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long. u know how life is sometimes /shrug emoji. anyways hope u like it.

9 A.M. in the morning Sakuya drowsily rolled around under the covers. Half consciously he reached for his phone. After a few tries, he grabbed it and pulled it under his large fluffy blanket. Swiping the screen unlocked he squinted to shield the light. After some groaning and fumbling fingers he finally succeeded and dimmed the brightness. He sighed to see he had no notifications. After scrolling through some media he felt incredibly bored and set his phone down next to him. He sprawled out on the giant luxurious mattress.  _What was the point of having all this space for just one person_  he thought. Wrinkling his nose he started to let a sadness of his loneliness drape over him. Just as he let his negative thoughts prick tears on his eyelids his phone abruptly made a loud vibration. Rolling over he felt confused to see it was a text. Maybe from his dad? No way. He swiped it sure it was probably just Albert or Yuuya bothering him.

 

_9:08 AM - Ryouta_

_ heeeeeey! sorry abt passin out on u yesterday. wanna hang out today to make up for it? its saturday so we don't have to study if u dont wanna. _

 

Sakuya didn't even notice himself smiling and rolled his eyes to see all the emojis that they sent after the message. It was a ton of eye emojis and varying smiley faces. Why were they so goofy and why did something as small and insignificant as their overuse of emojis make Sakuya feel so odd. He waited a moment thinking on it. He didn't usually do much on the weekends. He didn't do much in general unless Ryouta asked him to come hang out. He was popular and everything, but other than Ryouta there was nobirdy else he could really stand to be around. Much less casually hang out with. Of course, after last night he was more than eager to see Ryouta again but also more than nervous too. Would it be too awkward to hang out with them now that he had feelings for them? Maybe it was nothing after all. He was still sleepy from their nap yesterday when it all happened. Anybody would be frazzled by those events, right? He decided he definitely wanted to see them, and not because he thought they were cute or maybe wanted to hold them again given the chance. That definitely wasn't it. But just in case he wanted to make it seem nonchalant. He didn't want to imply he had feelings for them by being overly excited. Because he totally didn't. Thinking this over was taking too long. Finally, he texted back. 

 

_9:12 AM - Sakuya_

_Good morning to you too. Sure. Where would you like to meet?_

 

There, that was casual and cool and definitely didn't imply he liked them. Because he didn't. Sakuya sat his phone down beside him expecting to wait a few minutes for a reply, but it was only moments after that his phone lit up again. Almost like Ryouta was waiting and ready at their phone. That made Sakuya smile. 

 

_ 9:12 AM - Ryouta  _

_ haha good morning. i have sum stuff to do here and there around the house today. wanna just come over here? _

 

Come over? _Come over!?_ This is exactly where his mind had wandered yesterday. But he had to get a grip. This didn't mean anything. Friends go to each other's houses all the time. The nervous knot in his tummy was not because of underlying feelings. Sakuya had just never been to anyone's house but his own before. That's all. Too late to turn back now. Not that he really wanted to. He was a bit excited. 

 

_9:13 AM - Sakuya_

_Sounds just peachy. When should I head over?_

 

_9:14 AM - Ryouta_

_anytime! ill text you my address. hope to c u soon!_

 

Damn it. How could they be so cute over text? They hoped to see him soon? How could they have such a kind attitude all the time? Sakuya sighed audibly in annoyance of the internal argument over whether he really needed to forget these feelings or face them. Getting out of bed he got dressed so quick he didn't really notice his yellow polka-dot bow tie was clashing a bit with his blue pinstripe collar shirt. But Albert was quick on the draw to address it as he stumbled into the living room. 

"Going to a commoner's secondhand shop, sir?" He smirked adjusting his white well-kempt gloves. 

"No. I am going to... A friends. I need you to drive me. Now please." Sakuya looked down at his bow tie and looked insecure.

"A friends?" Albert inquired in awe. 

"Don't be so shocked! I am incredibly popular you know. People love to hang out with me." Sakuya shot back defensively then faltered gesturing to his bow tie "Does it make me look unattractive?"

"Unattractive?" He chuckled getting the picture now leading them both towards the garage "Goodness no, sir. I'm sure your date will be very impressed with your looks."

"Thank goodness. You had me worried with that comment about the comm-" Sakuya was calmly adjusting the cuffs of his shirt when he tensed and snapped "Ryouta is not my date. We're just meeting to hang out. As friends."

"I see. The same Ryouta you were amorously staring at last night?" Albert raised a brow and opened the back seat door for him. 

"Yes. I mean no." Sakuya stomped over to the car and slumped in the seat with his arms crossed and continued once Albert got in the front seat "Yes it's the same Ryouta. No, I was not staring at them in any way you are suggesting." 

"But of course, sir. Buckle up." Albert still sounded unconvinced, but didn't want the poor bird huffing and puffing upon his arrival and ruin his date. 

Sakuya did so with a scowl still on his face. He gave Albert the address and they sat fairly quiet the rest of the ride. Mostly because the only noises they made were Sakuya smiling audibly as he texted Ryouta and Albert's also audible amusement at his actions. When they arrived Albert was shockingly quiet about the location, but Sakuya figured anyone from home would be judgey of Ryouta's neighborhood. Sakuya didn't care though. Which was odd since he was always worried about how people saw him, but if it had to do with Ryouta he didn't care for anyone's opinion. He had made that clear once or twice when some of their workers would make comments about who he was hanging out with. Years ago he was as ignorant as anyone else in that big mansion, but now he would probably even tell his father he was wrong for judging people based on something as frivolous and meaningless as social status. If there was one thing Sakuya learned it was that no one has ever shown him the compassion and warmth Ryouta has. That was much more important to him then how much money their family had. 

Sakuya felt nerves he had never felt when hanging out with Ryouta before. There was no doubt it wasn't about it being at their house. He had to admit to himself once again after all the denial. He had some sort of feelings for his best friend. It was a little overwhelming, to be honest. He glanced at Albert anxiously kind of hoping he would just drive them away, but something caught both of their attention. The front door to the house swung open and Ryouta started calling excitedly to him and greeting them both. Despite the tinted windows, Sakuya covered his mouth to try and hide his lightly pink hued cheeks. They had been waiting by the door for him. How ridiculously... sweet. Thankfully he got a grip on himself before they made it to the car with their big bright smile, but Sakuya's reaction wasn't lost on Albert. He was fighting off laughter as Sakuya got out of the car. Sakuya shot him a glare and straightened out his shirt, which was pointless as Ryouta didn't hesitate to pull him into a swirling hug. Sakuya was shocked for a second, but couldn't contain his giggles as Ryouta finally set him down. After steadying himself he rubbed the back of his neck staring at them with a goofy smile. Ryouta smiled back noticing he was staring at them so intense made them feel a bit nervous so they smiled back just as goofy. Albert cleared his throat breaking the tension of the moment. 

"Shall I wait here, sir?" he leaned a bit out his window.

"Um no. A weird black car with tinted windows might alarm the neighborhood." Sakuya leaned down to the window "Could you just come back later? Please?"

"Of course. Just phone me if you need me." Albert smiled and started rolling up the window "Have fun you two."

Sakuya nodded and waved as he drove off then looked over to Ryouta, "So... What are we going to do today?" 

"I was actually making breakfast before you showed up. It's not finished because I still have to make pancakes." Ryuota rocked back and forth on their heels making their cute little dandelion print dress swoosh back and forth "Have you eaten?"

Sakuya tried hard not to make eye contact "No I haven't actually. Do you uh... want some help?" 

Ryouta clapped excitedly in response and grabbed Sakuya's wrist leading him into their small house. Sakuya looked around as Ryouta closed the door after them taking in all his surroundings. It wasn't a very big house at all, but they had so much. Little collections and cluttered shelves and counters. Perhaps what stood out the most was a rectangle shelf above the couch that was overflowing with teddy bears. While Ryouta was fixing plates on the table and putting pans of what they had already finished in the middle, Sakuya strayed silently to look more closely at the bears. They seemed vintage and that was interesting to him. He was stretched up on his tippy toes to looked them over better. Ryouta giggled at how he studied them like they were art, which made Sakuya's concentration waver. He had heard them laugh so many times over the years, but this time it made him feel dumb and bubbly and he chuckled back instinctively. As he planted the balls of his feet back down on the ground he looked beside him to see Ryouta had already approached. Sakuya smiled bashfully and as they smiled back his foolish heart fluttered and waltzed an embarrassing giggle out of his mouth before his brain could think it over. He cursed himself mentally for being so outwardly awkward. If he was going to keep these feelings a secret he had to have more composure. He cleared his throat and spoke quickly to distract from his behavior.

"They look vintage. Are they old?" Sakuya nodded towards the shelf and now wore a dull flat expression. 

"Oh, the Teddies? They are Le Cheries. Mom collects them. I'm not sure how old they are. You'll have to ask her when she gets home." Ryouta stared up curiously at the teddy bears like they had never really thought much about them then back at Sakuya with the same expression "Do you like old vintage stuff?" 

Sakuya's stomach twisted. He had forgotten about meeting Ryouta's mom entirely. Great, more nerve-wracking factors. As if just trying not to act like a total loser or slip up on anything in front of Ryouta wasn't hard enough, now he had to try not to do that all in front of his mom as well. 

"I do actually. I have a music room at home full of old instruments of many kinds and cultures." Sakuya answered foggy minded and fretting about his mom coming home.

"Oh, that's very cool. I can't believe after all these years I only heard you playing the piano for the first time just yesterday!" They folded their hands together and continued asking "How long have you been a musician?"

"A-a musician? No no, I'm not a musician I just dabble a little in it to help me appreciate the hard work real artists put into their work. Besides listening to piano keeps one's tastes refined." Sakuya answered rubbing his elbow and shuffling his feet together feeling quite insecure on this topic. 

"Oh? Well, I only figured you were because your song was so great and you play so well." Ryouta didn't notice Sakuya's body language while staring back at the bears "Who made the song you were playing? It was very good and maybe I could look it up and refine my tastes as well."

Sakuya chuckled at their last remark and they both looked up at each other locking eyes which for the first time made Sakuya's stomach twist as he mumbled out "Well... actually... I-I made it."

"Really?" Ryouta sounded more pleased than surprised "I suppose you'll just have to play it for me again. For taste refining purposes of course."

They both laughed and Sakuya felt an odd urge to say something anything nice to Ryouta. He wanted to make them feel as good as they made him feel. Some particularly mushy thoughts were on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak the front door opened. Both of them looked towards the door to see a short woman with blue hair much darker than Ryouta's tied into a sloppy braid and garnished with a white bandana. It was obviously Ryouta's mom and they also obviously shared dress taste since she was wearing a vaguely similar grey dress print with daisies. She smiled just as big as Ryouta did when she saw them both. 

"Hi, mom! Welcome home!" Ryouta chirped happily and bounced a little. 

Sakuya only observed them both as she responded "Morning, Tulip. Wanna help me with the groceries?" 

 ** _Tulip, how cute_**  Sakuya oozed at how sweet it was in his head. As Ryouta ran to the door and followed their mom out the door. Sakuya strummed his fingers on his thighs waiting for them to come back in. He once again studied the house and its overflowing contents. Everything looked old, dusty, antique, or secondhand. Everything except a thing that sat on top of their entertainment system. It was a shiny expensive looking bird. He stepped a little bit closer like he didn't have permission to look around. It was real silver and shaped like a dove holding a heart. From what he could tell this far there were words on the heart and the bird was smiling. Another little step closer and squinting eyes told him the neck had a gap between it and the body. It must unscrew. Finally a few more brave steps he was right in front of it and read the text.

_'Ryuuji Kawara_

_Loving Husband and Father. Excellent Scientist but a Professional Ray of Sunshine._

_2/17/2150 - 11/22/2185'_

Sakuya gulped and stepped back. It was an urn. Was this Ryouta's father? They had never mentioned him to Sakuya. Only a few times of agreeing with Sakuya that fathers are/can be awful. Maybe they just didn't like the subject. He decided he would not bring it up and strided back over to around where he stood. The door reopened as he was trying to perfect exactly how he was standing before they left. The two blue-haired birdies walked over to the counter smiling and chatting as they set down a few paper bags filled with fresh produce and other goodies. Sakuya stood uniformly still until Ryouta waved him over. He quickly complied by walking over and nodding a greeting to them both silently. 

"Well hello! I didn't know we were having company over that wasn't Hiyoko today." The woman leaned forward smiling at him. 

"Oh yeah. You already had left by the time he said he wanted to come over so. This is Sakuya! Sakuya this is my mom." Ryouta motioned their hand between them while introducing them then walked over to the counter and rifled through the bags. 

"I'm Miss Warai Mamoru! It's good to finally meet you!" She extended her hand to him. 

Mamoru? She didn't keep Ryuuji's last name. Interesting. Maybe he wasn't such a Loving husband and father. I guess you couldn't really engrave an urn with 'Horrible hubby and a shit dad.' It piqued his interest a little further on the topic, but he knew it would be inappropriate and rude of him to ask either of them about him. He especially didn't want to make Ryouta uncomfortable. He would keep these curiosities to himself. Besides he was intrigued by Warai's statement. 

"Finally meet me?" He tilted his head and pressed his lips together.

"Oh yes, Ryouta is always talking about you. All the time." Warai answered and glanced down at her hand wondering if she should lower it or if he had even noticed. She knew he was a bit of an odd kid but did they not shake hands in upper-class society? Or in France? 

Talk about him? He didn't want to get hopeful and prod at that statement any further. Looking behind her he watched as Ryouta had found the pancake mix they were looking for and was currently mixing it into a bowl. He noticed her hand finally and mumbled an apology and he reached to grab her hand. Before she could shake he bowed a bit and gave a soft peck on the back of her hand. He noticed she didn't wear a wedding ring anymore either. Curious. But he didn't think on it too long. She laughed as they let their hands drop to the side. He felt a little self-conscious. Did he do something wrong?

"You're even more charming than Ryouta said." She giggled and walked over to the groceries and started unpacking them. 

"Ch-charming?!" He whispered and raised a hand to cover his face and glanced over at Ryouta who wasn't listening as they were pouring pancake batter into a cute little pancake maker. 

He wondered if they felt anything like he felt. No no, of course not. It was inconceivable! But... it would be nice if they did. Then it might be easier to tell them. Maybe they could hold hands. Maybe go on dates. Kiss. He was shaken from his fantasy by the sound of wood chairs scraping against the floor as chairs were pulled out. He looked over at the table to see Warai was already sitting, but Ryouta was not. They were holding a chair out and standing next to it. Was that for him? His hand lingered on his chest and he smiled lightly bowing his head in thanks to them as he sat. Pushing the chair in Ryouta rushed back over to the pancake maker as it beeped and pulled out the pancakes. Setting the plate on the table next to the others. They ate pretty quick and Sakuya was quiet while the two exchanged about new things in their life. Ryouta had finished their college applications and was excited to go after their two years off after high school. They had also gotten promoted to assistant manager at the cafe and didn't have to dress up anymore except if a shift needed to be filled. Warai was finally on a medicine that was working and her therapy dog had learned how to play frisbee at the park the other day. It was a nice meal and Sakuya felt warm and like he was welcome in their house. He was happy to listen and learn about them both. It was just how he had imagined it yesterday. They were both so nice and radiant. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to leave this table, but when they were done they both got up and started cleaning up. Sakuya had never really seen anyone do that. Warai put the remaining food in little containers, then the fridge. Ryouta then took all the dishes and loaded them into their dishwasher. Something Sakuya had also never seen. It looked like an odd futuristic machine to him, but he'd never been in a kitchen before this. Except to complain about his food in restaurants. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He was so... snotty and prudent. He wondered why Ryouta spent so much time with him. His self-deprecation was interrupted by Ryouta leaning on the table and calling his name. 

"Hey, Mr. Day Dream. Wanna help me with the harder dishes?" They smiled and tilted their head waiting for a reply. 

"Help with... The dishes? I've never um... I don't know if I'd do it right." Sakuya shrugged sheepishly. He admittedly had watched so many domestic shows and read so many domestic books that he often found himself yearning for that kind of life. Despite his father and his social circle always bad mouthing it. But doing something domestic like cleaning with Ryouta? Made his heart race quite frankly. 

"Oh come here." Ryouta laughed at him and grabbed his hand pulling him upright and leading him to the two-sided sink with two pans in one side and the bowl that had the pancake batter in it in the other "You don't need practice to wash dishes."

Sakuya silently looked at the sink in front of him with the greasy pans and back at Ryouta with a doe-eyed look.

"Don't worry. You can have the easy one." Ryouta gestured to the bowl and switched spots with him by placing their hands on on his hips from behind and scooting him to where they previously stood "Just rinse the bowl and put it in the dishwasher."

Sakuya nodded and reached towards the sink, but Ryouta reached over to stop him.

"No no, roll up your sleeves first okay?" They explained and waited as Sakuya did so, then looked over waiting for further instruction "Very good. Now... Hold on."

Sakuya waited as Ryouta walked over to the table and lifted the pink apron they wear often off the table. Ambling back over to him they looped it over his head gently. Sakuya could feel his blood rushing as they reached around him to even it out, then drew their hands to his back to gently tie the apron. 

"There!" Ryouta extended their hands as if showcasing him as they leaned around him "It'll keep your clothes from getting dirty. It's even got pockets. Fancy enough for you?"

 "Oh um yes. It'll do fine." Sakuya said trying not to linger on Ryouta's arms wrapped around him a moment ago. He traced the apron over studiously and reached into the pockets. They were huge and he could fit almost to his elbow in them. Pulling them out his eyes widened as he saw a white powdery dust covered one of his arms. 

"I changed my mind," He gasped in faux agitation "It is not fancy enough. What is this substance?"

"It's flour silly. Its used for baking. Bread, cake, pie." Ryouta chuckled at him and started the faucet on warm into Sakuya's sink "It'll rinse off while you wash."

"Hmph" Sakuya reluctantly reached into the sink and got most of the powder off. He focused mostly on starting to rub the dough off the bowl. He rinsed it and looked it over tentatively. He missed a spot. Horrible. He rested it on the sink edge and started scrubbing at those spots he missed. Ryouta watched him when he wasn't looking, but eventually shifted the faucet over to their side and got to work on the hard pans. Sakuya scrubbed and scrubbed until he was nearly done. Peering into Sakuya's sink he saw they were already almost finished. To be fair to himself, he had never done this before and was pretty proud of the job he'd done. Ryouta finished both pans before Sakuya and leaned on the sink watching. They started flicking water at him and they both laughed. Sakuya reached up and wiped his cheek with his forearm and sighed contently as Ryouta put the pans in the dishwasher just in case. Ryouta looked over and Sakuya beamed with pride at the job he had done. It was still full of some soapy water and floating bits of goop, but they were proud too. Ryouta noticed he had a bit of flour on his face where they had flicked water on him before. Ryouta closed the distance between them and placed a thumb on his cheek. Sakuya's breathing became a bit more audible and uneven as he stammered nothing but noises. Ryouta hardly noticed as they were concentrated on getting the flour off of him. Of course, he had no idea about this in the slightest. All he knew was they were suddenly so close to him and the drag of their thumb caressing his cheek. Well, it made him feel like his heart could beat right out of his chest! Ryouta leaned in closer to his cheek to be sure it was all off, but Sakuya thought they might be trying to kiss him. His blood rushed to his face. Was he ready? He'd never done this before. At this moment he wanted to so badly. He tried to relax so he closed his eyes and lifted his hand to reach behind Ryouta's neck like in the movies. Of course, before Sakuya could get that far he was reminded of the bowl he was balancing on the edge of the sink as it tipped spilling water and goop all over them both. Most of the goop splashed onto Ryouta and they both eeped and separated. Sakuya looked down at himself thanking goodness that he had the apron on. It won't be so hard for him to dry off and he won't be all dirty. Ryouta, on the other hand, had their dress pretty much needing to go in the wash right away. Sakuya bit his lip and scrunched his face feeling awful about getting Ryouta all dirty.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just lifted my hand to... to..." Sakuya couldn't finish his sentence he didn't want to admit he was going to kiss them. 

"No no its okay! I can change, don't worry." Ryouta's face was beet red which made Sakuya wonder to himself if Ryouta really was anticipating a kiss. 

Sakuya probably looked like he was red from embarrassment, but it was certainly not true. He watched Ryouta leave and decided to finish rinsing the bowl and put it in the washer. He saw there was some funny little blue pod sitting on the counter and started squishing it. **_How fun,_** He thought **_I wonder what this does!_** He figured Ryouta would tell him when they got back. Speak of the dove they waltzed back into the kitchen in their school uniform and their dress draped over their arm. 

"Your uniform? Do you have nothing else to wear or do you plan on attending Saturday detention like the old days?" Sakuya smirked at them. 

"Haha. I was only ever in there because of your silly ideas, Shirogane." Ryouta rocked forward on their heels to emphasize them sticking their tongue out at him "But yes I don't have anything else. Its laundry day and I only own like six outfits. I had more last year, but I outgrew a lot of it when I got better. So I donated it and haven't had much time to go clothes shopping since."

Sakuya squished the pod and looked them up and down quizzically. Just a few outfits? They hadn't had the time? He was thoughtful for a few quiet moments and Ryouta snatched the pod out of his hand. 

"This is the dish soap. It goes in here and gets the dishes germ free." Ryouta explained as they crouched and popped it into a little compartment.

Sakuya watched amazed. He loved Ryouta showing him new little things that he never knew. It was common knowledge to many people, so it made Sakuya feel more normal to hang out with Ryouta. They never ridiculed him for not knowing things. Whether it was about dish soap pods or social cues. They were always so friendly and helpful. How could anyone not like them? How did it take Sakuya so long to see them in this new romanceable light? He guessed it was always kind of underlying in the way they thought about them and admired them. He just never made the conclusion until that tiny little kiss. It was absolute then. In that moment it was undeniable and real and far too loud to ignore. His heart was beating for Ryouta. And the more he thought about it the more he realized maybe ever since they met it always was. Together or apart they were always on his mind. He wanted to tell them so badly but feared if they would react negatively. Bottling this incredible feeling up once more he simply expressed it with a happy hum and soft stare as Ryouta closed the dishwasher. They explained the settings and turned it on. It was like hearing beautiful ballads whenever they spoke. Their smile was inspiration. Sakuya could write a thousand songs just thinking of them. He followed like a loyal puppy as Ryouta strided back towards where they went to change. They arrived in a hall. Three doors on the wall and one at the end. Cute stickers decorated one of the doors and Sakuya recognized them to be similar to the ones on Ryouta's laptop. Must be their room. He wondered what it was like inside. One door was open and was a bathroom decorated with cloud decor. How cute. The other was a crack open and Sakuya saw it was a well-kempt large bedroom. Definitely Warai's. They arrived at the door at the end of the hall and opened it. Sakuya peeked over their shoulder to see this is where Warai had slipped off to. It was a rather small laundry room. Ryouta helped Warai load the washer while explaining that their dress had got a bit dirty during the dishes. Sakuya remembered how few clothes they had and from the looks of the load he wasn't sure Warai had much more herself. 

"Um, excuse me" Sakuya chimed in trying to be polite but felt a little nervous if this was appropriate if not "I was wondering if you two had anything else planned for the day?"

The two of them exchanged a confused look and then shook their heads. 

"Right well. I was just wondering since I ruined your dress and all... if um you two would like to join me out to get a few clothes?" Sakuya smiled coyly and went on to try and convince them as they looked like they would humbly reject if he didn't "It's the least I can do for all the kindness you've shown me. And frankly, I think we should have done it sooner to celebrate both of your recovery from your ailments." 

They both hummed unsurely and Sakuya added "Please indulge me. I'd really like to do this for you and... and you can just consider it early birthday presents! I would have probably bought you something weird and fancy you won't need or use. At least this way I can get you both things you like."

After a moment more of consideration, they both agreed and Sakuya clapped "Excellent! One moment." 

He turned his back to the two and pulled out his cell. Sakuya waited with the ringing looking over at the two doves as they seemed excited and were finishing starting the washer. Shortly after he rang the other line picked up. 

"Yes, sir? Date done already?" Albert said smugly.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean- Albert Please!" Sakuya fumed clenching his fist and throwing it childishly to his side.

"Very well, sir. What did you need?" Albert couldn't hide his amusement which drove Sakuya crazy. 

"Are you far off? Me and my friend were going to go out and do some shopping." Sakuya got to the point. 

"Ooooh, so another date in public. Scandalous, sir. Very well. I will defend you and your date from paparazzi." Albert chuckled and fixed his gloves heading to the exit. 

"Albert its not... a date!" He whisper yelled covering his mouth hoping they wouldn't hear it and continued looking over his shoulder and smiling guiltily as they both waved "How long will you be?" 

"Oh not long. I stopped at an interesting little place down the road. Its called a boot barn, sir." He made his way towards the car. 

"A boot barn? How intriguing. The name is quite mysterious. They obviously sell boots. What is it like?" He asked idly and the two behind him chuckled that he was so curious. 

"It was quite something! It was filled with well, farmer attire. Some of the belt buckles were as big as my head! I'm not exaggerating." Albert unlocked the car and got in "I'll have to bring you some time it's miraculous really. Gotta go. Can't talk while I'm driving."

"Alright then. See you soon." Sakuya nodded.

"Yes see you soon sir." He hung up and buckled up and started the car. 

Sakuya slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled at them both. They both looked amused and he wondered how much of the conversation they had heard. They both decided to get ready to go and slipped into their rooms. He walked back to the kitchen himself and took off his apron. Setting it on the table he plopped into one of the chairs and waited for Albert to arrive. 


End file.
